Hell of Jotunheim
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Second installment of the Hell-Series. Loki died in battle against the dark elves. But he isn't dead? How in Helheim did the trickster do that?
1. Hel of Asgard

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Hel of Asgard

Hel sighed as she filed another request. _These ghosts can be so boring. Always whining..._ , she rubbed her forehead. The young woman was head of her own realm of dead people – Helheim. "And what a glory it is," she mumbled to herself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is some kind of hotel. 'Oh, could we perhaps have it a bit warmer, my wife cannot feel her bones anymore.' 'Excuse me, where do I register for Bingo?'" Feigning a gag the goddess of death shook her inky curls. _As if having to save my father from constantly worse situations isn't tiring enough. At least I get to see Uncle Thor's Midgardian friends more often now._ A small smile ghosted over her rosy lips. _Black Widow even left me messages with her last few victims. Even though I had to battle the Valkyries to get them. Maybe I should show her how to communicate with me on less deadly terms?_

Leaning back in her chair, until she balanced only on two legs, the young woman let her dark curls spill over the back of the chair. Absentminded Hel brushed her hands through her long tresses as she allowed her thoughts stray. "If only, if only," Hel mumbled to herself. "If only there was a way I could start my plan earlier… But no, I need to wait. There is no other way to do this. It must be an opportune moment. His soul is not ready. Yet."

Sighing, the young woman dropped back to the ground. Her desk was littered with new requests fluttering down from the ceiling in a constant stream. It seemed every single ghost needed or wanted something. She quickly sorted through the papers, making separate piles for applications to be allowed into Helheim, requests for something and complaints about fellow inhabitants. _Since when did I beg to be a Midgardian, who is only allowed to leave my study to sleep? I really need some responsible people to take this off my shoulders for a change – only then I'll have to read applications first…_

Someone knocked on her door. "Yes," Hel called absently. In her head, she was already wording the announcement, that her office needed some extra help and whoever had experience with it might send their qualifications in. Completely lost in thought, Hel didn't even hear the door swing open and neither did she hear it click shut behind whoever was bothering her. Only when the shuffling of feet stopped at a short distance before her desk did the goddess look up.

A sigh escaped her lips as she realised just who was standing before her desk on nervous feet, wringing his hands. The ghost before her appeared as an old man, face full of wrinkles, his eyes nearly disappearing, his hair grey. "Is it that time of year again already?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "What can I do for you this time, Son of Hoffer?" The old man bowed his head before her. At least he had learned how to approach his goddess. "My lady, I was wondering, you see, my cat was always very loyal to me and I fear what will happen to her without me..." Hel rolled her green eyes. "How often do I have to tell you: I have no time for your foolish wishes. Every other day one of you ghosts comes bothering me. Am I not giving you a home? A place to rest?" Her pretty face contorted in rage. "And you dare beg me for more?!"

"Yes, you are very generous Lady Hel, however my Milly-"

"Is destined to die in a battle with dogs!" Hel snarled dangerously quiet with bared teeth. "She is not on my list. So, if she dies someday – and believe me, she will die, because all things die – then the Valkyries will have to decide, if she is going to come with them to the feast of Valhalla or if they send her to me, thus to you by extension." She sucked in a much-needed breath. "Until then, Hofferson, I can and will not do anything about your wretched cat! I am not stupid enough to battle the Valkyries over a puny animal. I am sorry, but this is not how the system works. If you wish to go against fierce warriors, then please, for Odin's sake, just do it – but leave me out of it."

During her outbreak, the old ghost had whitened even further and backed away from her form. Although Hel looked like a young woman on the outside, she was older than most ghosts the goddess had taken under her wing. And once she got angered she tended to show her true colours. Her skin had turned into an icy blue, her normally green eyes clashed with sunset red and her inky hair seemed to flow in an unnatural breeze around her shoulders and back. She looked fierce and dangerous. Hel looked every bit the daughter of a frost giant she was.

Upon seeing the fear her transformation had inflicted upon the poor ghost, the young woman took a few calming breaths, closed her eyes and slowly morphed back into her humanoid self. _There is no use in scaring them unnecessarily. Calm down Hel. They are your responsibility. You are here to help them, not scare them. You can scare the living, but not your own subjects…_

There was another knock on the door and it opened once more. A shining blue ghost in the costume of a messenger entered the study. "What?!" Hel whirled on him, her eyes, again, spitting fire, her teeth bared in a snarl. The ghost didn't break a sweat, seemingly used to her mood swings. He merely shot the old man before her an annoyed look. "Your Ladyship." He bowed deeply to her. "I have come with urgent news."

"What is it?" Hel snapped. Without blinking the messenger looked back at her. "Your father. He fell in battle." Hel groaned, hiding her face behind one hand. "Where?"

"Svartalfheim. Sword through the heart," the messenger replied steadily. Hel shot him an exasperated look. "I should put a leash on him."

Without another look at the ghost before her desk, Hel whisked her things together, clothing herself in battle gear and a green cape with a swish of her hand. "Get him out of my study," she said to the messenger ghost in passing. "But-but my Lady," cried the old ghost. The young woman whirled around to him with a scowl fixed on her face. "Listen up old man: I am not in the mood to deal with your cat. She isn't on my list and I am not getting myself unnecessarily involved with the Valkyries. Now off you go and don't you dare come back until the hundred years are up!"

Ignoring the shocked look on his face, she turned back around and stalked out of her palace. _Here I come Dad._ , she grimaced. _Maybe I should stop telling him not to die on me. He seems to take that way too literally. Or, if I just take him with me and strap him down? Maybe that'll stop him from tumbling into death again and again._

Dead people jumped out of her way left and right. Whenever Lady Hel wore her armour, she was on urgent business. And save the poor soul who happened to cross her path when she was in this mood. A small smile found its way onto her lips. "They say dead men tell no tales. Let's see, what Dad has to say to that."


	2. Loki of Jotunheim

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Loki of Jotunheim

Thanks to her very own personal portal, Hel found herself in Svartalfheim a few moments later. "Oh my," she murmured to herself. "That must have been quite the fight." Around her were black craters with left-overs of whatever had impaled the earth there. The formerly green landscape lay vacant and black and empty before her. "My my, Dad was very thorough this time. Not a single tree left."

"That was not your father, Lady Hel," a foreign female voice interrupted. "Malekith is the source of all this. A stray portal sucked a Midgardian in and she got in contact with the Aether. This resulted in some … unfortunate events." Hel turned around and came face to face with a Valkyrie. The woman wore her normal silvery armour, blue cape and edged short sword. Hel narrowed her eyes. She was not overly fond of this team of female warriors. They tended to steal the most interesting souls for themselves. _If a Valkyrie is here, then there are more souls to collect… What if my father decided to join them? He has fought long enough already._

"Good day," Hel responded calmly despite the doubt nagging at her mind. "I'm afraid, I didn't catch your name." The Valkyrie half smiled: "That may be because I didn't give you one."

"It only seems fair for me to know your name, since you already know mine," Hel replied silkily. To her utter dismay the other woman merely chuckled at her. Green eyes narrowed to slits. _Breathe Hel. She means no harm, she's just doing her job. No need fighting any more of them._

"Lady Hel, it is not my place to bore you with such ordinary little facts." The Valkyrie inclined her head ever so slightly. "Well then, perhaps you'd like to enlighten me with some details of what happened here?" Hel cut in before the warrior could say anything else. "As you wish," the warrior responded. "The Dark Elves were resurrected after a Midgardian came in contact with the Aether. It resulted in constant destabilisation of the borders between the nine realms. Your Uncle freed your father from his prison to go against the Allfather. Trickery really must run in the family." The sneer on the other woman's face obviously ruffled Hel's feathers. Her green eyes hardened. _I really tried to play nice. But no one insults my family except myself._

"Do you fancy your face?" Hel questioned. "I think it is quite pretty."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Depends."

The Valkyrie smiled bitterly: "They warned me it would not be easy to talk to you." Hel felt her lips twitch into a wicked grin. "I love a good reputation." She knew, in this moment, she resembled her father more than ever. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me pass? I have urgent business. Or do you intend to follow your, how many were there? Three? More? Doesn't matter. Do you intend to follow your sisters to wherever you go after your second death?" Hel didn't really expect the Valkyrie to move even the slightest bit. On the contrary, the young goddess expected the situation to escalate into battle. "My sisters told me you might provoke a fight." The Valkyrie looked her over critically. Hel shifted her weight on one leg, choosing to stand provocatively casual. "Oh, I am not provoking a fight. Yet. I only want to collect my souls and be on my way. Besides, my father surely is waiting for me. He hates waiting." _If he hasn't decided to stop fighting and go to Valhalla._ , a tiny voice in the back of her mind piped up. "Yes, your father is awaiting you." That surprised Hel. "You are not going to fight me over whom his soul belongs to? I heard he fell in battle, yes?" Her opposite nodded her head in confirmation: "He already declined coming with us to Valhalla. Said he was waiting for you to come and get him." The young goddess didn't miss the undertone of mockery and subtly flared her aura in the direction of the Valkyrie. _I can't control emotions for nothing. It's good for the souls to follow me, but it's even better to ensure no one ridicules me. Or my father._

Suddenly the warrior looked nervous although Hel had, outwardly, not moved a single muscle. "If you follow this trail," she pointed at a dark patch in the scenery, "It'll lead you right to your father, Lady Hel." With a curt nod she turned in the pointed direction and walked. In walking, she changed her appearance back to the humanoid version she preferred if there was no one around to intimidate. Hel didn't look back. She never looked back. What was behind her was behind.

* * *

Loki was indeed awaiting her at the place of his death, which was already cleared out of any other souls. There he sat, the great trickster. His form see-through and shining with an inner green-blue light, sat upon the bloody chest of his corpse. Not that it mattered. "Dad," Hel greeted him. Loki's head shot up, green eyes focusing on his daughter immediately. A relieved smile raced over his lips: "You've come." Hel crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped three paces before her father's ghost. "Well, what did you expect me to do? Leave you to these pseudo-angels in their pretty dresses?" _You considered I might not come. Well, that makes two of us._

Loki sensed that she was not in a good mood. He owed Hel his life multiple times by now. "Look, little one, this time it was necessary."

"Sure. Uncle Thor's girl from Midgard stuck her nose a little too deep in things she had no concern with. It resulted in the reawakening of a very fierce enemy plus the destruction of Asgardian propriety. Being the wise one, Thor decided to solve the problem – after the Dark Elves already had taken your mother in an attempt to get whatever the mortal had – he needed to free you from your prison and sail here. I've gotten the report, yes."

In her anger, Hel almost missed her father's eyes widening in shock. "Mother died to protect her?" he whispered, breathless. Loki's ghost gaze turned away from her and the reality he saw around him. _Oh no_ , Hel's eyes softened slightly. _He didn't know. No one bothered to tell him beyond the fact she was dead. How cruel._

In an attempt to soften the blow, she let herself sink to the ground before her father and smiled warmly up to him as she did when she was younger. "If it helps, she is not with me. So she must be in Valhalla and feasting upon the grand table. I bet she is the most exciting person anyone there has ever met. Queen Frigga is a generous and kind soul with the heart of a lion and the will to protect her own no matter the cost." Her father nodded his head slightly, but did not respond otherwise. Hel observed him for a moment longer, trying to decide, if it was safe to put him back into his own body just now or if he'd just kill himself again.

Finally, Loki looked at her – with his mad smile in place. "Tell me, little hellspawn, does his human come to you?" he asked his daughter. Hel's lips twitched into a smile to match his own. "She's all yours as soon as I have her," she promised. "As long as Uncle Thor is able to still see her, when he comes to visit her. If he comes to visit her." For a second it looked as if Loki might pout or complain to her, then he merely grinned broader while nodding his head. "Now, back on track: How often am I supposed to save you?" Hel demanded to know, getting up from her crouch. "I caught you when you fell after the Bifrøst collapsed. I patched you up after the Chitauri tortured you with no regard to your survival whatsoever. I gave you some space and fun with the new companions of dear Thor just when you were about to go mad in your cell. And now?" she shot him a look and from now on her voice gained in volume with every word. "Now you die being a hero. What every daughter would love for her father to do. Honestly, I'm so proud of you for doing this – if it wasn't for the fact that I have to rescue you once again."

By the end of her rant Hel was breathing heavily, pacing in front of her father. Her green eyes were ablaze with fire, a deep crease between her eyebrows and her fingers constantly twitching at her sides as if she was barely resisting the urge to tug at her long tresses – or her father's ghostly throat. Loki watched her blank-faced. "Are you done?" With a low hiss, Hel whirled around to him. "No. I am not," she snapped. "Do you have any idea how scared I am whenever they tell me you died? Do you have any idea what I would do if you decided to fall in battle like the hero you are and decided to simply go to Valhalla? What would I do without you? Please do tell me, because I have no idea what I'd do then."

Angrily Hel blinked away the tears that had gathered on her lashes. Her father looked at her strangely. His eyes, for once, were not sparkling with either mischief or insanity. Slowly he got up from his own corpse and stepped closer to Hel. "I'm sorry", was the only thing he said, the only thing he could say, before his daughter threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his ghost-chest.


	3. Hel of Helheim

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 Hel of Helheim

Neither of them knew how long they simply stood in that embrace before Hel drew back enough to glare at her father. "How often do I have to tell you not to die on me?" she asked. Loki tilted his head slightly: "I think one more time." His daughter growled lowly at his bad joke and stepped away from him. "If you can joke already I suppose death wasn't too hard on you." Hel turned towards his corpse. _Just as my messenger said. A clear stab through the heart._

"I have to admit: You look a bit pale," she finally said. "A little sun would do well for you." Loki followed her line of vision to his lifeless body. "Well, that may prove difficult at the moment." A thin laugh escaped both their lips, similar in the madness lurking in the depths.

It took them a moment to register that a new presence was approaching them. He wore a uniform that identified him as a guard from the royal palace. In an instant Hel's eyes focused on the man, the glint of a predator lurking in her green orbs. "Well, well, well," she purred. "What do we have here? A lost birdie." The guard was now almost upon them. Of course he couldn't see Loki's shimmering ghost, but Hel was very much alive, breathing and visible – at least until she waved her hand over herself. "Since when do you choose to disguise yourself?" her father murmured. "I have to admit, I am disappointed. I taught you better than this." His daughter, who had already turned towards the guard and took a few steps in his direction, looked back at him. Her inky curls fell over her shoulder, her once again sun-kissed eyes shone with hunger. "Have you ever heard death clicking down the halls of Asgard in flimsy heels?"

Her snarl made Loki laugh. One of the rare honest laughs, that would make his brother believe there was still something to save inside him. Hel knew better. Honesty was often followed by madness. "I have heard you in clicking heels," he responded. "That was one time and for the mission." Hel leaned back even further until she was arching her back so far, that he could see the guard over her shoulder. The man was closer to Loki's corpse than the god would have liked. "Are you trying to get me not to help you?" Hel asked, noticing the proximity of the guard. "Because you are already half way there."

They both knew it was a lie. _We are a family. I saved him before and made sure no one knew how and when and where. My kingdom doesn't have dungeons for nothing._ A grim smile stretched her lips. _Now it's time I add a new kind of soul to my collection. I always wanted one of those righteous ones._

The guard's eyes widened in shock upon seeing Loki's corpse. As if noticing something was off, the man laid a hand on the handle of his sword. His eyes searched the landscape for something. _No Valkyries around here, you're right._ , Hel thought. _You are right to be suspicious._

"Watch your daughter work," she whispered only loud enough for her father to hear. And just a second before she withdrew her invisibility, she heard him murmur "Go get him, hellspawn." A proud grin fixed on her lips; Hel allowed her illusion to fade. The guard stumbled a few steps back as the young goddess of death appeared before him in all her blue-skinned, sunset-eyed glory. Screeching, the sword was freed from the man's hip. They watched each other mutely for a moment.

"Nice sword," Hel finally said. "Do you intend to keep it?" Confused the guard looked between her face and his weapon. "Lady Hel," he finally mumbled. "What brings you here?" _He can't be serious._

"Uh, well… There was a battle." The young woman motioned around her. "And I am the goddess of death. So, I suppose this is kind of my party. The true question is: What are you doing here? I can't remember inviting Asgardians over to participate." As she had expected, the guard looked more and more uncomfortable. His eyes flickered restlessly between her face and the corpse behind her. Hel tried not to look too protective as she recognized the grim satisfaction the guard emanated. Instead she focused on using her powers on the guard. _Come, come and relax. Everything is perfectly fine. The battle is over brave soldier. Lay down your weapon and rest you weary bones upon this field of freshly mowed lawn._

Slowly the resolve in the man before her crumbled. Hel whispered sweet nothings into his mind, carefully wove her illusions around him until his sword fell from his hands and she knew the illusion of a meadow was right before his eyes. The young woman continued her charming words, twisting his emotions right around – while still being acutely aware of Loki's presence in her back. "End the game," her father whispered right in her ear. Without breaking eye contact with the guard Hel gave her father a pout. "I would like to return to the world of the living in peace. Preferably without witnesses." That was a clear enough order for her. _Oh you unlucky bastard_ , Hel sighed. With a quick blink she concentrated on her powers once more: _Soldier, dear soldier boy! Come, come with me. I won't hold you long, stay with me forevermore; I will keep you warm in winter and cool in the summer. Come, come with me. I beg you, sweet sweet soldier boy. The battle is over now come and rest, lay down upon the meadow. Close your eyes and breathe deep, sweet soldier boy. It's time to go to sleep, sweet soldier boy._

Without a sound, the guard sank to his knees, lifted his helmet off his head and lay down on the ground. His breathing slowed down until it stopped altogether. Father and daughter looked down at him for a moment longer. "Well," Loki took a deep breath he didn't really need as a ghost. "That was surprisingly unimpressive."

"We can't all be sword swinging superheroes now, can we?"

Loki glared at her before slipping back towards his body. "If you wouldn't mind." Hel raised an eyebrow at him. "Please." The young woman grinned: "You make it sound like a curse."

"It's a talent."

Waving her hand over her father's corpse, the ghost disappeared back into his body. Colour returned to his skin, his hair seemed to gain in darkness. With a sudden gasp for breath, Loki's eyes flew open and he shot into a sitting position. Hel watched her father calmly as he reclaimed his status as a living person.

* * *

As soon as Hel was sure her father would remain in the world of the living, she turned back towards the guard. "I think I should put him away," the young woman mused, tilting her head to the side. Carefully the goddess lowered herself to the ground next to the guard. She pushed his hair out of his face. _He's young… It's such a shame when they're at the wrong time in the wrong place_ , Hel took a deep breath. _At least I'll have a fine guard for my study to ward off those nosy ghosts – maybe with him I can finally get some work done._

"Odin will await his return," Loki speculated, eyeing the guard critically. "He didn't send him for nothing."

"Most likely looking for signs of you and Uncle Thor."

Father and daughter exchanged a look. With a wave of his hand, Loki transformed into the spitting image of the guard before them, albeit a few years older. A swish from Hel's hand and the guard's body disappeared. _Wait for me in my study, pretty boy_ , she told his ghost. "What's the plan?" the young woman looked up at her father expectantly. "Kill the king?"

"Oh no, what are you thinking?" Loki looked at her in mock shock, pressing a hand to his heart. "Treason?" Without missing a beat Hel got up from her crouch. "So more a game of trick or treat then." He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "A game from Midgard." Hel ran a hand through her hair and transformed back into her humanoid form. "Children go around houses asking for sweets or they'll play tricks on the inhabitants of the house. It's fun enough to watch." Her father still didn't look convinced, but at least the confusion had lessened. "Anyway," Hel waved a hand, "What's the plan?" Loki's madness shone out of the eyes of the guard, making her raise a single brow. Her father had a plan, most likely risky as hell, but apparently she was needed for the success of it. "You aren't going to tell me until we're there, huh? That may turn out to be dangerous, but whatever the great Silvertongue wishes for." And with a motion only she could do without appearing mocking, Hel bowed to her father. "I appreciate your trust," he replied plainly. Taking the lead, Loki guided them to the vehicle the guard had used to get to Svartalfheim, the young goddess hot on his heels.


	4. Odin Allfather

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Odin Allfather

Once they had landed and made their way out of the empty and messy bunker, father and daughter walked right into the palace. Fortunately, there were enough people running around to rebuild or at least conserve cracked structures so the duo blended in quite nicely. However, since Loki wanted to avoid being seen by any of the palace guards, they found themselves directly in one of the dark alcoves in the palace while guards passed by them. Hel forced her hands between her head and her father's chest in the cramped space.

"This would be really awkward if you were anyone but my own father," she declared. Loki didn't respond, preoccupied with watching out for guards in the halls around them. Once they turned the corner, he shoved Hel right out of their niche. The young woman caught herself on her feet out of reflex and turned herself invisible as soon as her companion stepped out into the golden light of Asgard. "Not a single word," Loki told her sternly, then marched towards the throne room. _Not a sound? Huh, well no one would hear me over the click clack of his own damn boots. I could strut around in high heels on the marble and the only thing anyone would wonder, would be how this guard found better heels for his boots._

But she remained quiet. Alternating between creeping along the walls and walking right behind her father so he could feel her breathe down his neck, Hel followed Loki towards their destination. _He told me not to say anything, but he never told me not to annoy him._

The throne room had seen better days than this, rubble lying around all over it, scattered pieces of metal and statues. Only the throne looked disturbingly undisturbed. Hel's vision zeroed in on the figure standing before it. His back turned towards them, staring at the golden seat and his shoulders slumped – stood Odin.

Hel knew enough about her grandfather to register, that this was not the king usually occupying the throne of Asgard. This was a man robbed of his beloved wife in a terrible attack. A man, who had to find both his sons gone in the aftermath and now battling on unknown grounds. This was a father, who feared for the life of his sons. And Loki obviously wanted to play on that. As silent as before Hel crept closer towards the throne to watch her grandfather's reaction to her father's show closely.

"Forgive me, my liege," Loki, in the disguise of the guard, began. His voice sounded tired, laced with a sigh of defeat. "I have returned from the Dark World with news." Another almost sigh escaped his lips. Loki played the messenger of unpleasant news splendidly; she had to admit that much. Within a heartbeat, her green eyes shot to the wrinkled face of Odin before her. His one good eye looked dull, his face even more crinkled than before. Then he pulled himself together and turned his head towards the guard. Hel took her place a few steps down between father and son. "Thor?"

"There is no sign of Thor." _Of course he would ask for his successor first_ , Hel curled her lips back into a snarl. _Dad doesn't seem too thrilled either._

"Or the weapon," Loki quickly added. "But," he made another pause as if bracing himself for what came next. It had the wished effect: Odin turned around to face him completely, watching wearily, as the guard took a few steps closer to his person. The Allfather noticed the pained and apologetic look the guard gave him. "What?" he asked curtly. Loki stepped even closer, seemingly wrinkling his forehead in worry, although Hel couldn't be too sure with the helmet obscuring half of it from view. _He's such a little drama queen. It's a wonder Odin hasn't caught on yet. Dad's putting it on a little too thickly…_

Unaware of her thoughts and presence, the scene kept unfolding in front of the goddess of death. "We found a body," the guard went on, watching Odin closely albeit without Loki's usual intensity. Hel's eyes snapped up to her grandfather. The only reaction he showed was a glance towards the floor. A look of grief fell over his face, making him seem even older. Loki lowered his head in mourning – or at least it seemed like that, until Hel noticed his eyes quickly shooting to her hiding place. _Hm, so I'll get myself ready for whatever is about to happen next. Thanks for the warning Dad._

Odin meanwhile had overcome his initial shock and raised his eyes to stare down at the guard once more. As if he had thought of something, as if pieces of a puzzle had clicked in his head, Odin turned his one-eyed gaze back upon the guard. Loki kept his face carefully blank of anything that might betray him. "Loki," Odin said with conviction. Just that one word, that name and Hel knew their game was over. The guard's lips twitched into an evil smirk, as Loki lifted his eyes to look back at his father. "Yes, my Lord," Loki purred. "I am most sorry to tell you that the young prince has passed on. May he feast in Valhalla for the rest of eternity." _I'm so glad Heimdal is preoccupied with watching over Thor or else we would have been in serious trouble the moment we set foot in Asgard_ , Hel thought. And then: _I think this was my cue._

Using the grief about the death of his wife along with the insecurities about his son's wellbeing, Hel began bending Odin's emotions to her liking. _Don't you miss your wife? Frigga, sweet and lovely Frigga. Come, come I know where she is. You just need to let go._

 _"_ _Never. My sons need me."_

 _Your sons may already be with her. Loki for sure is. Just think about it. Loki was always her favourite. Come, come, you held on so long. No one would blame you. In fact, you are the greatest king Asgard will ever see. I won't hold you long._

 _"_ _Thor is out there. He needs me."_

Hel felt sweat gather on her forehead. This was one stubborn ghost, which only intrigued her more.

 _Your wife never wanted this to happen. She wanted the both of you to go together. Didn't you promise her as much? Think, think about it my King. Your wife will keep you warm in winter and cool in the summer. It's time to sleep, close your eyes and sleep, mighty king._

She felt Odin yearning for nothing more than the proximity of his wife, which would not happen in this life. Hel noticed indescribable pain shooting through his ghost upon the realisation. Now the goddess of death just had one thing left to do. Taking a deep breath, Hel wiped the sweat from her forehead and dived back into Odin's ghost. Outwardly the Allfather faced Loki, still disguised as the guard, as if nothing was wrong. Her father watched calmly.

 _King, mighty king! Come, come away with me. I won't hold you long, just stay with me. The pain will fade, your wife will rejoice, she's waiting for you, don't you hear her cry? Come, come with me, I beg you, my King. Your battle is over, now come and rest your weary bones. Lay down, your wife is awaiting you. Close your eyes and breathe deep, can't you smell her sweet fragrance? Can't you hear her voice calling out to you? It's time to go to sleep, forget the pain and the grief, go to sleep my King._

With great effort Hel managed to shift Odin's emotions around until she had convinced him that forgetting all this pain would be a much better fate. Loki watched his father closely, his green eyes shining intensely. "I'm sorry," Odin breathed. "It's too late for that," Loki replied coldly. "You should have thought about that a little sooner." Odin's eye widened, then turned back into his head and the King of Asgard collapsed on the steps of his throne.

With a groan, Hel returned to the world of the visible. "He's one stubborn old man." She turned her gaze on her father. "At least now I know where you got it from."

"He is not my father."

"Yes, yes. Of course not. That would be ridiculous. He just kind of raised you." The young woman looked back down at her grandfather. "I assume you want to take his place on the throne? Thor saw you die with his own eyes. So even without a body to prove it – it could have gotten lost within this whole portal salad – what better opportunity could there possibly be. Just one question: What do we do with him? I cannot kill him and I cannot imprison him. Still too strong." Loki raked his eyes over the figure of the King. "We could always jinx him. He sent Thor to Midgard without his powers," he said more to himself than anyone else. "If you put the part of his ghost, that is Odin, to sleep for an unknown amount of time and leave him with Midgardian powers." Hel snorted very unladylike: "Sure, it's not as if it's hard or anything. No, let's just jinx the mightiest Asgardian there is. Sure, no problem, when do we start?"

"Can you do it or not?" Loki asked sharply. His daughter watched him for a moment longer, taking in his set jaw, his hands balled to fists at his sides. "It's not a question of 'can', it's a question of 'will'. His against mine to be precise. The old man is surprisingly sturdy." The young woman scratched her cheek, then kneeled down beside her grandfather. Closing her eyes, Loki felt her dig deep into her powers. Her skin turned Jotun-blue, a green aura flared around her and Odin, swaying in the still air as if ruffled by an unearthly wind.

A voice echoed through the throne room, too soft to be understood, too high to be pleasant. Hel's sunset eyes snapped open the second Odin's clothes turned from Asgardian armour to Midgardian ones. A loose vest wrapped itself around the King's shoulders, over a red jacket, gray pullover and a yellow shirt. Dark jeans ended just above his white trainers. His eye patch loosened, until all that was left of it was a bandage around Odin's head. The young woman slumped down next to her grandfather. "I think it's about autumn in Midgard," Hel murmured and made some thin gloves appear on his hands. She turned her emerald gaze towards Loki. "Here you are. One Odin in Odinsleep without him knowing anything about it. Now, where are those ravens?" As if on commando Hugin and Munin fluttered in through one of the windows. "Turn," the young woman told her father groggily. Loki complied and shifted to Odin's form. The ravens circled around him for a while, but, apparently, Hel was messing with their emotions as well because after a short inspection they both flew up towards the ceiling of the throne room and out of sight without any sign of alarm.

"Stay," Hel instructed her father as she grabbed onto her grandfather's body and prepared to teleport them both to Midgard. Loki grinned at his daughter wickedly: "Oh believe me, hellspawn, I plan on it." A weak smile was the last thing he saw of his daughter before she disappeared, taking the human Odin with her.

* * *

Hel had honestly never felt this tired before in her life. She needed all her concentration to keep her and Odin on track to Midgard. Even so, she only narrowly avoided being hit by a bus, once they landed in the outskirts of New York. _New York? Oh great… Of all the places… On the other hand, Uncle Thor is currently fighting in London, on the other side of Midgard and this here is a grand city. It'll take some time until they find Odin. If they find him. I only did them a favour. My father will be a better king anyway. He's younger, he knows what they need and he isn't afraid to take it._

She looked down at her grandfather. Odin seemed even older in the harsh light of Midgard. He was going to be all by himself – but he was a warrior, he would pull through this. Thor had done it as well. At least Hel tried to tell herself that, because she couldn't help but acknowledge that Thor had had the benefit of friends during his exile. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Hel growled at herself. With nimble fingers, she pulled a necklace out of one of her pockets. The dirty golden pendant represented a stylised version of Odin's spear. The young woman leaned over Odin's ear, whispering: "For as long as Odin holds this pendant, he shall never fear for enemies not near not far. Death will watch over him until his time comes." With the last word she made herself invisible, the pendant now safely hidden away in Odin's clothes, who startled awake. "What? Where… Where am I?" He looked around himself in the street. No one noticed the older man getting up, all minding their own business. Neither did the confused man take notice of a young woman in expensive business clothing, lounging on a close-by bench or how she looked him over with interest. Her green eyes sparkled with hidden mischief, finding mirth where no one else could.


	5. Loki of Asgard

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Loki of Asgard

Upon her return to the throne room, Hel could barely keep herself upright. She had a hard time trying to remember when she had last used so much of her power at once. As soon as she had assured herself, that Loki was still lounging casually on the golden throne, his chin resting in one of his hands, the other holding the sceptre up, the young goddess practically fell to her knees behind the throne and out of sight.

Despite herself, Hel must have fallen asleep for some time, because the next thing she remembered hearing, were footsteps nearing the throne. "Thor," she heard her father say with her grandfather's voice as he swiftly rose from the throne. "You have returned." A shuffle and swish of fabric told her that Thor kneeled before the throne. "You were successful."

"Yes, father."

Silence followed the short exchange, which Hel used to shift her position ever so slightly to watch what was happening before the throne. Although she could still not see her father, at least now she could gauge the reaction of her uncle and react in case he noticed something. "You once said there would never be a wiser king than me," Loki began his speech. "You were wrong." _What? Is he mad?_

"The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them," the king continued. "What can Asgard offer its new king in return?" _Dad, what the hell are you doing? You have the throne! That's all you ever wanted and now you give Thor the chance to take it from you?_ Hel didn't believe her ears. She looked over at her uncle, who looked up at Loki completely oblivious to anything going on behind closed curtains. Thor shifted his posture slightly, as if he didn't need to think about the question at all, but still had the courtesy to attempt to do so, if only for a second.

"My life," he responded sternly. Hel watched in amazement as her uncle rose from his knees to proclaim that he could not be king of Asgard. "I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I can't do that from a chair." The young goddess had to suppress a yell of triumph for it not to foil all her father's plans. _Did he know this? Is that why he kept Jane out of the whole New York affair in the beginning? What better way to get back at his brother than by threatening her? Only, if he truly wanted to get Asgard, then all he now has to do is ask. That's brilliant!_

"Loki – for all his grave imbalance – understood rulers as I know I never will," Thor went on and Hel could picture her father featuring a small, self-satisfied grin. Just like a cat that had caught a really dumb mouse. "The brutality, the sacrifice. It changes you," the blond god went on. _Oh, if only you knew_.

Thor still didn't notice anything. "I'd rather be a good man than a great king." _Which is what you'll be, if you go down that path._ Hel thought about playing a bit on his strings to keep her uncle on track, but decided against it. She was only now registering her powers slowly restoring themselves and hibernating was not necessarily her favourite free time activity. _Maybe at least until I return home to Helheim. Then I can nap all I want. The ghosts will have to make do without me for some time._

Before her, the show went on undisturbed. Loki now took his cue to play along the great father, who had warned his son about the feebleness of mortals and the danger to love them. "Is that my son I hear or the woman he loves?" The inquiry sounded slightly mocking, as if Loki was only barely able to contain a full-blown sneer. "When you speak I never hear mother's voice," Thor replied without pause. Hel inhaled sharply. _Is he aware whom he's talking to? I mean, yes, Frigga was Odin's wife, but she also is the woman to look after Loki the most. She trained him in battle. Is this a roundabout way of signalling that uncle knows he's talking to his brother?_

"This is not for Jane, father," Thor emphasized and Hel felt her panic falter, hearing the audible sigh Loki made at that comment. "She does not know what I came here for to say. I forbid me to see her or say she can rule on my side." Hel heard her father sink back onto the throne with a heavy breath. "It changes nothing," Thor went on, his face set in stubborn determination. Loki cut in calmly: "One son, who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?" _Clever question father_ , Hel mentally congratulated him. _After all, it already is Odin's legacy for all we know, he now lives in the streets. His legacy will be the battle for the throne between his only two sons and neither of them will succeed. Well, officially anyway._

Thor took a small step towards the throne. "Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" The young woman felt her lips twitch upward at her uncle's antics. He thought his brother was a hero and – considering he had claimed just that to said brother's face, her father would be most pleased to have inspired him so greatly. In fact, Hel was almost sure Loki would look down upon his brother with a hidden smile, a proud glimmer in his eyes, while still upholding the illusion of being their strict father.

Thor shifted until he held his hammer out towards Loki. Now Hel was curious. Her father could not lift the hammer whereas Odin had been capable of it. What would he do now? She heard a slight shift from the throne, then Odin's voice proclaimed: "It belongs to you." And as if realising his voice had sounded a bit too fatherly, too soothing, Loki quickly added more sternly, "If you are worthy of it."

Thor looked down at Mjølnir in his hand, before lifting his gaze back towards his father. "I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing. Nor can I wish you good fortune", Hel heard Loki say. _Yes, because what good could a blessing from the god of mischief bring? And fortune? Please don't._

Her uncle merely nodded his head in understanding. His eyes shone with an emotion Hel couldn't quite pinpoint. Regret? Sorrow? Maybe forgiveness? "I know", was all he said before turning around towards the exit and Hel still had no idea what in the nine realms her uncle was thinking. Loki on the other hand didn't seem to be done with his brother just yet. He raised Odin's voice once more. "If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say." It had the desired effect. Thor turned back around towards the throne; now wonder shining in his eyes. Wonder and gratitude for finally being acknowledged and feeling his father's love…in twisted ways but those were the ways of Loki.

"It would speak only from my heart," Loki went on in that fatherly tone even Hel heard rarely. "Go, my son." The blond Asgardian stared at him a little longer, then a smile found its way on his lips. "Thank you, father." And with a short nod of his head, Thor, former Crown Prince of Asgard, turned on his heel and left the throne hall. His red cape billowed behind him.

Hel crawled out of hiding once she sensed the shift in the air as her father released his illusion. Loki sat on the throne, one arm resting on the armrest, the other holding out the spear. His face mirrored a different kind of gratefulness than his brother's had just moments before. "No," Loki purred, a wicked smile spreading across his features. "Thank you." The young woman crossed her arms over her chest and observed her father a few moments longer. He obviously hadn't noticed her presence yet, which was rare enough, so Hel decided to use her time to the fullest. To her surprise, Loki stared after his brother with that wicked smile slowly turning strangely nostalgic.

"Don't tell me you miss your brother already?" she said, enjoying her father's startled look and slight jump upon hearing her voice. Loki stared at her mutely for a whole minute. "Surprise," Hel said in a singsong voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, looking how my newly resurrected father deals with impersonating his own father?"

"He is not my father."

Hel rolled her eyes: "Sure he isn't. That's why you played him so well and even gave uncle Thor a twisted declaration of fatherly love on the way. Which, by the way, I never heard for myself and I saved your live how many times?" Loki looked at her without letting on what was going on in his head. "You look pale," he finally said. "I heard a little sun might help."

"Yes, well, I am the goddess of death. You could argue that's my working clothes." Hel walked in front of the throne. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very whiny ghosts to take care of. Your Highness, it was a pleasure to play with you." She bowed deeply before her father, who still looked slightly startled. "Mischief managed." The last thing Hel saw of her father before her portal took her back home was a broad, mocking smile.


End file.
